Kisahku
by YePeh
Summary: Aku hanyalah gadis kecil polos dan tak berdaya, tapi mengapa harus memiliki banyak penderitaan? mengapa penderitaan ini datang padaku berturut-turut? apa memang aku pantas mendapatkannya? tapi apa salahku? mengapa tuhan memberikan semua ini dengan cara yang amat menyakitkan? aku sudah cukup kuat untuk masalah ini...tapi aku selalu berfikir akan mengakhiri hidupku atau mengubahnya?


**Kisahku**

**.**

* * *

.

Summary:aku Sakura Haruno di tinggal oleh ayahku yang paling aku sayangi pada umur 10 tahun lebih tepatnya kelas 5 SD karena penyakit kanker ganas dan penyakit lain. Setelah ayah meninggal beberapa bulan kemudian Anekiku pergi dengan seorang laki-laki tua. Aku dan ibuku sekarang hanya tinggal bertiga yaitu aku,ibu, dan pembantu. Disinilah kisahku di mulai. Warning: Sakura POV,typo(s),OOC,kisah hidup author yang menyedihkan dan cerita ini ASLI kisah hidup author.

* * *

.

* * *

Spesial For My Dad And For My Sister -coretbitchcoret-

* * *

.

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno**_

_**Genre :Romance , friendship , hurt/comfort.**_

_**Pairing : KariSasu , SasoSaku , SakuSasu sligt SaiIno**_

* * *

.

* * *

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

* * *

.

HAPPY READING .^-~.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah dan bisa di bilang dingin karena ini daerah kota Jepang,Konoha. Di sebuah kamar yang bercat pink diatas tempat tidur yang bisa di bilang sederhana di situlah terdapat seorang gadis kecil yah memang tidak bisa di bilang kecil krena dia paling tinggi di kelasnya yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, ayo bangun ini sudah jam 06:30 nanti kamu terlambat loh," ucap wanita berambut pink dan bermata _emerald _yang sedang memakai celemek dengan ceria.

Tetapi ekspresi ceria itu adalah topeng agar anaknya tidak khawatir padanya di dalam ekspresi ceria terdapat 1000 atau berkali-kali lipat kesediahan yang amat dalam. Di tutupi oleh ibu yang memiliki dua anak itu.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura-chan, ayo bangun ini sudah jam 06:30 nanti kamu terlambat loh," ucap seseorang yang kuyakini ibuku.

'_What?Why?apa jam ini rusak kok aku bangun kesiangan?' batinku_

Lalu aku segera bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk apa aku pergi ke sana? Sudah jelas untuk mandi.

.

.

.

"Uwaaah...segarnya," kataku lalu melihat pantulan di cermin.

"Hmm...diriku ini bahkan bisa di bilang sudah seperti cewek-cewek kuliahan. Huh susah juga punya ukuran tubuh seperti cewek SMA," kataku sambil melihat ukuran tubuh yang seperti anak Sma.

Eh? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri.

Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno aku ber umur 12 tahun sebenarnya aku baru lulus SD sih. Juaraku waktu UN juara 9 lumayan'kan?, oh..iya ciri-ciriku itu berambut pink bermata _emerald _dan tinggiku 159 cukup tinggi'kan untuk seorang anak berumur 12 tahun?(Author: iya sih itu tinggi author dan kalo mata emerald sama rambut pink bukan, Juaranya itu juara author di dunia asli) Lalu sekarang aku sedang mengadakan testing di SMP 1 Konoha itu adalah sekolah terfavorite di tempatku. Tentang keluargaku hhheeh...masalah keluargaku ini seharusnya tidak aku ceritakan tapi tidak apa lah begini ceritanya.

Cerita :

_Pada suatu hari aku masih kelas 5 SD ayahku seorang Polisi dan ibuku seorang perawat di rumah sakit._

_Sebanarnya ayahku sudah banyak mengidap penyakit salah satunya kangker ginjal. Ayahku sering sakit-sakitan tetapi terus berusaha bekerja demi aku dan kakakku, aku adalah anak yang bungsu dan yang paling di sayangi oleh ayah cita-citaku juga sama seperti pekerjaan ayah yaitu menjadi polwan oke back to the story Kakakku dari dulu tidak bisa di harapkan dari dulu selalu berhubungan dengan cowok-cowok yang tidak beres karena kelakuannya itu ayah...ayah kondisinya semakin buruk hanya aku lah satu-satunya anak yang bisa di harapkan maka dari itu lah aku di belajarkan di satu lembaga Karate yaitu Lemkari aku belajar karate di situ memiliki banyak teman yang baik ada pula teman-teman lelakiku yang menyukai aku tetapi tidak aku pedulikan karena demi menjaga kehormatanku dan tidak menjadikan contoh seperti kakakku._

_Lalu karena kondisi ayah semakin buruk. Ia di larikan di rawat bukan di ruma sakit Konoha tetapi di rumah sakut Oto karena kemampuan dokter-dokter hebat banyak di sana._

_Dan terakhir kali aku melihat ayah yaitu di dalam mobilku yang akan di bawa oleh sopir sampai ke Oto mungkin memakan waktu setengah hari atau lebih, aku melihat ekspresi ayah yang amat sangat kesakitan yang tertera di wajahnya._

_Lalu puncaknya adalah tanggal 2 January ayahku..._

_...Meninggal..._

_Semuah kesedihanku tumpah pada malam itu sekitar jam 4 subuh ayahku melepaskan nafas terakhirnya._

_Aku yang pada saat itu masih kelas 5 SD dan pada saat itu pun sekolah sedang mengadakan ujian praktek terpaksa aku...sangat terpaksa tapi demi kebaikan aku pergi ke Oto dengan menggunakan pesawat._

_Syukur lah pada saat itu aku bertemu dengan teman ayah dan aku di antarkannya di rumah duka yaitu di rumah nenekku oh iya tetntu saja aku tidak pergi sendirian aku pergi bersama pembantuku._

_Setelah di rumah duka betapa tercubitnya hatiku melihat kondisi ayah yang sangat aku sayang melebihi ibuku sangat mengenaskan, mata setengah terbuka,mulut setengah terbuka, dan semua tuuh bahkan kepala ayah telah dingin dan berwarna kuning pengaruh dari penyakit yang di deritanya._

_Sungguh bukan ini yang aku mau keluarga yang seharusnya bahagia kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

_Ayahku di makamkan di taman makam pahlawan sebagai penghargaan olehnya yang bisa di bilang memiliki pangkat cukup tinggi._

_Dan beberapa bulan setelah ayah meninggal kakak dia di bawa lari oleh seorang yang berbeda agama denganku, menurut informasi yang ku dengar dari ibu yang secara tidak sengaja aku dengar, dirimu telah pergi dan akan di babtis pada tanggal 15 tidak merasa berdosa kah dirimu pada ayah dan ibu?_

_Tetapi untung lah ibu memiliki kenalan yang bisa di bilang kenalan ayah dulu pada saat masih menjabat menjadi polisi dan keluarga sebelah ayah polisi semua kakak bisa di lacar keberadaannya dengan melalui alat lacak khusus polisi yang entah apa namanya aku juga sudah lupa. Dia berada di Ame bersama lelaki busuk itu entah di guna-guna atau apa kakak mau dengan pria itu. Lalu karena aku memiliki paman yang tinggal di Ame ibuku meminta tolong untuk membawa kakakku kembali._

_Tentang kakakku dia sudah kuliah dan berumur 18 tahun dan bisa di bilang cantik tetapi anehnya memilih laki-laki yang tidak setara dengannya._

_Apa dia tidak tau bagaimana kondisi ayah di kubur?_

_Apa dia tidak kasihan?_

_Sempat aku berfikir apa dengan aku mati saja semuanya akan selesai?_

_Ibu...ibu juga pernah bilang begitu tetapi aku...aku tidak kuat lagi aku hanya di dukung oleh teman-temanku._

_Dan dengan baik hatinya ibuku menerima kakak yang telah membuatnya menangis tiap malam berada di sisinya dan kuliah lagi sebagai mana biasa di Konoha dan tinggal bersama bibiku yang tingal di sana._

_Lalu puncaknya adalah dimana saat keluargaku menerima kabar kalau kakak hamil karena lelaki busuk itu._

_Kakak kau sudah melihat'kan kondisi ayah apa masih kau berbuat suatu hal lagi yang akan membuat ibu sakit hati?. Tidak tau kah dirimu kalau hatiku dan hati ibu sangat tercubit tidak sakit kah hatimu?. Tidak tau seberapa besar semua hal yang telah di berikan ayah untuk kita?. Tidak bersyukurkah dirimu?. Mengapa engkau menyakiti hati ayah dan ibu?mengapa?mengapa?_

_Ya, sekarang kakakku telah melahirkan._

_Kalau kalian ingin tau siapa nama kakakku dan nama suaminya akan aku jawab._

_(Author: aku udah gak kuat lagi :'( oh?iya itu kakakku dan suaminya ibaratkan Konan dan Kisame)_

_Kakakku bernama Karin Haruno dan sekarang mengganti nama menjadi Karin Shima dan suaminya Shima Suigetsu._

.

.

.

**TBC**

Minna-san sampai di situ dulu yak saya sudah tidak kuat untuk nulis fic ini ingin rasanya mati saja :'(

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
